


destiel first kiss ig

by destiel_is_my_forever



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, I dont know how to do tags, My First AO3 Post, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_is_my_forever/pseuds/destiel_is_my_forever
Summary: My first post and first fanfic so tips would be amazing i will take none personallyalso i tried to make it fluff did. not. work. out. at. all.so tips would be awesome! T-Tget ready for cringe T-T
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	destiel first kiss ig

He sat there on the bench outside of the ice cream parlor thinking over his plan. This will be the third time Dean has planned to ask Cas to go out with him, and this time it had to work. Anytime he thought of it anxiety blossomed in his chest. The first time he asked was to go to the movies, but Cas invited Sam, so he couldn't make a move. The second time him and Cas went out to eat after a hunt, but right before he told him about his feelings, Cas got called to Heaven to help with something. “Third times a charm, third times a charm, third times a charm” Dean thought over and over.  
“You prayed?’’ making Dean jump ‘bout a foot in the air “Jesus Cas stop doing that!’’ but that just made Cas do his traditional head tilt full of confusion. Dean huffed a sigh “Cas can we take a walk around” “sure’’.  
As they are walking around Dean said “Look Cas, you're like a brother to me and i-” there it was again, The anxiety its spreading to every inch of his body and he feels like total jelly “You what”. Dean takes a deep breath “I- you're like family and i need you” “yes you told me this before”. Dean looked Cas in his beautiful ocean eyes and felt lost “i don't wanna lose what we have but” “but what”. Dean could hear the frustration in his voice and could tell he was running out of patience “i- aw fuck it” and with that Dean grabbed Cas’s trenchcoat and kissed him. Cas went through a wave of shock, but soon recovered and kissed back. After a little bit, they pulled away out of breath. They sat down on a nearby bench, and Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean pulled him off so he could look him in the eyes and said “i love you so much”. “You have no idea how long i've waited for you to say that”. They went back to the bunker straight to Dean’s room. They laid down and cuddled until they fell asleep.  
“I'm home” yelled Moose, but to his surprise nobody answered. “I guess nobody is here. He thought to himself “Now is it the perfect time to get Dean back for the sharpie thing”. He put the groceries on the table and walked to Deans room to find him and Cas sleeping. Sam smiled to himself and thought “Bobby i wish you were here they finally did it’’. Him and Bobby had always known about it; they bet money on who would make the first move and shit like that. Sam also knew Dean thought he wouldn't be okay with Dean being bisexual like their dad who hated gay people. But the truth is he had shipped it for a long time now. And for once everything was going as it should.

**Author's Note:**

> See told you total cringe worthy tips please!!


End file.
